ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Moicoiloi
Welcome aboard Moicoiloi! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- HEyyy XxMjF (Talk) 06:03, October 7, 2010 Deletion Process First off, you have to realize that when you upload over someone else's photo, it's common courtesy to revert your edit, as opposed to trying to hide your mistakes. Second, when uploading, make sure when you upload images, they're not duplicates. {C}{C hEyyy XxMjF 07:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :There have been roughly 3-4 instances where I've found a photo you've uploaded, that's a duplicate of another photo. When I say delete, I don't mean from a page, I mean a file. The wikia system tracks identical photos, and two are found, they are linked together. Next to that, I only delete unused photos. If a photo is in use, there's a low chance I'll delete it, unless it's on a wrong page, etc. :I don't remember deleting your The Singles page, but we already have a page for that, and when I did delete it, it's probably because we already had one. We don't need two articles with identical information. Make sure to double check before creating such pages. You can stop by my talk page and ask, one of the other more prominent users checks with me because he or she knows that having two pages with the same thing is redundant. :hEyyy XxMjF 04:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Born This Way I don't what you refer to "cd promotional digipack". The only commercial release of Born This Way are indeed a limited edition (See this page for OFFICIAL release). The digipack is in carboard rather then plastic. If you are reffering to the single you can buy anywhere, it's a limited edition yes :) It's a really cool package and I love it! M!KÆL 12:31, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Editing Before editing a page and publishing it I recommend doing either one of two things, or both. #Try using a sandbox page if you want to try new things or are unfamiliar with a certain template, etc. #Before hitting the publish button, check out the preview button to see if everything is as you want it. If not, go back and change it, or cancel. This'll make it easier on the team so we don't have to go through every edit to make sure nothing was lost in the process. hEyyy XxMjF 09:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Process 2.0 We already have a section on the Gagapedia dedicated to them. The information is pretty redundant. It's virtually what's already written. I would have guessed you just paraphrased that section into it's own and added the scenes where the dogs show up. {C}{C hEyyy XxMjF 06:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :#Paraphrasing is an English term that means to restate or summarize a text, excerpt, passage, etc. It derives from the Latin term, "paraphrasis", which in turn is from the Greek para phraseïn, meaning "additional manner of expression". :#Haus Dogs :#I don't delete pages for no reason, there's always a reason to my actions. :hEyyy XxMjF 06:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Remixes I deleted the Born This Way (remix) page because it's useless as I put the remixes on the Born This Way (song). I created the remixes pages a couple of weeks ago and now, I merge them with the song page. Those pages were too small and hard to find for users. So, that's why. Also, expect a new set of rules and layout/guide when I'm done working on them. It's an ongoing process ;) {C}{C M!KÆL 00:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Revamping We're currently working on a new system for songs/singles/etc. Sit tight and the final decisions will be applied. Until then, just wait. At least "Judas" can keep you company. hEyyy XxMjF 07:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) iTunes Hello! The "Composer" label is actually "Writer" so "Lady Gaga..." or you might want to write "Stefani Germanotta", depend on your taste. There's no label for producer from what I know. Hope this help :) M!KÆL 01:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The composers (writers) for the remixes are the same as the song. The only difference is that the song was remixed so unless you have a space for producer, there's no visible difference. M!KÆL 13:12, June 26, 2011 (UTC) For TEOG remixes, so far, only the Cahill Club Remix was released (that I know of) as B-side to the single in Germany. On Gaga's website, there is no date for "The Remixes" EP or CD so I don't know. Stay tuned on that. For what album or "title" you should pick depend on the way you use iTunes and listen to music. I personnally like to use official name or make myself a compilation like I don't know "The Fames - Remixes". As the remixes on the GP, we only list official remixes. But some have like a "Club" or "Radio" mix so we it's 2 remixes but we write it as "Guéna LG (Club, Radio)" for example. For BTW, yes it's a misprint (the cross) but it's a printing issue.. some edition are fine and other have this slight misprint (track list). For the cross as the end of the booklet, I have yet to receive my deluxe in physical form but I saw that someone uploaded the booklet with it so I reverted the image "cross-free" as I can't confirm it and from what you tell me, it's not real. For the outtakes, I think most of them (if not all) are available on Youtube :) M!KÆL 13:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Scheiße If you'll notice on the page, it says "alternate legal titles" not "alternate fan-made unknown pronunciation titles". On Gaga's BMI, "Scheibe" is registered under "Scheiße" as well as "Scheisse". hEyyy XxMjF 19:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) When you make edits of the captions on pictures, please use correct grammar. ??? I never added false Hedi Slimane Photos or Nick Knight. My account is saved on my LapTop and my brothers may have accesed it. I am a responsible User. Plus, what were the false photos? Coloured photos? If so, my brother has a collection of photoshoped Nick Knight photos. So next time look out. SOMEBODY NEEDS TO BLOCK BADKIDS 101. Whoever it is is wrecking Gagapedia. Adding fake photos, wrecking pages. It's ridiculous. Warwick Saint Due to the fact that there are so many photos from that shoot, we just got a couple from each style. If people were still interested, they would be able to know what styles to look for. {C}{C hEyyy XxMjF 17:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC)`` Remixes I'm not positive as I wasn't working on that section, but from what I know, each type is listed in the parenthesis. Meaning there is no 'regular remix', there are just the 'club remix', 'radio edit', etc. {C}{C hEyyy XxMjF 19:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Uncropped First Promo BTW Poster You are great at editing pictures! But you messed up :( And it looks like slime on Gaga's legs... I know you edited. It's okay you're good at it too.... Your Brother Will Not Touch GaGapedia. Why is your Brother threatning to attack GaGapedia? If so, then we'll have no choice but to ban you. Sincerely, GaGapedia's tech admin, BornGaGaMonster 20:13, August 21, 2011 (UTC) About the Government Hooker remix Hello, I can't help you with this because the Gagapedia has a strict policy about not sharing information about illegal downloads or training. My only advice for you is to be patient just a little longer for the USB, as that will be the only legal form of aquiring the mugler remix. Have a nice day. Agpuh 16:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) It's all speculation related to what song will be the next single. Yes, Marry The Night is the 5th single in the U.K. and might have a music video for it. As for Scheiße, it's possible yet it's a little bit the "Dance in the Dark" of this album so it's a great song but not radio or "pop culture friendly". If you recall, "Monster" was played on some radios in the US and it was never a single so it's hard to tell just by that. If we take fans favorite that would be Scheiße, Bloody Mary which are both awesome songs but not the most radio friendly (fake German, another song about Jesus and Judas didn't do well in the US because of that). If you want my take on it, I would say that Hair have a strong chance. If you look at her previous single, the song she performed the most (outside of a tour) became a single. I know, Marry The Night was not performed live yet so that theory isn't very good obviously. Anyway, I don't really care which songs become a single as long as she can write music, tour and do what she wants. It's fun to speculate but that's it, speculation. Have a nice day, M!KÆL 13:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) BTW Remix Image It's fake because she was wearing a pink hair wig the entire photoshoot. the BTW SHOWstudio remix color image is the album cover in color, yet smoke is photoshopped in the image. The remix image shows her wig was... pink hair. Then in the newly leaked slime photo, a small bit of... pink hair is shown on her shoulder. People have too much free time :/ BadKids101 Track list editing Hey there Moicoiloi! You're doing a fantastic job keeping up with track listings, if you can do me one huge favor, when editing in the template - instead of inserting it as one giant paragraph, if you can separate columns, that would be great! It makes the future editing process a lot easier. {C}{C Example: {C}{C |title1 = Born This Way |note1 = Zedd Remix |length1 = 5:48 |title2 = Judas |note2 = Goldfrapp Remix |length2 = 4:42 It's fake... if you check the other slime pictures you'll see that the blue-ish slime isn't like that plus her skin can't be that "ghostly" so it's a fake, sorry. M!KÆL 13:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox page Here's your sandbox page! {C}{C hEyyy XxMjF 04:33, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Rule about releases I decided a long time ago that we don't include promo release with no barcode as it's hard to find and also difficult to know if the release is legit. At the same time, we put the focus on official release that everyone can buy. Does that make any sense to you too? :) M!KÆL 14:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Unless there is a barcode we can't include it for now. You can keep it on a sandbox or a blog entry so you can keep your work for the moment. This rule might change in the future but as of now, promo material released but the label don't have a place here. I'm sorry... M!KÆL 15:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Youtube video "Text You Pictures" and "Miss It B4 You Kiss It" are both real songs written by Gaga. Whether or not the snippets are those songs, isn't confirmed, as they were never officially released. "All I Need Is Oh" is a fan-made song, as is the remix and instrumentals for "Go, Go, Go", "Freakshow", and "Royal Treatment". Every song has multiple demo versions, the ones for "Monster", "Speechless", "LoveGame", and "Quicksand" are just early stages. "Take You Out" is also a real song, produced by Martin Kierszenbaum, and "Glitter and Grease" by Rob Fusari. The piano version of "Nothing On (But the Radio)", to be honest, could be played by anyone. The "RedOne Remix" of "Monster" I don't believe was ever confirmed by RedOne himself, so the remix could be anyone's, including his. {C}{C hEyyy XxMjF 05:00, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Photo It may be new, but I NEED the full pixel image :D I think that image was taken during the "Immagrante" session with the americano undees and bra. Maybe one of those will be Americano single cover? :D I know! It fits the theme too. And, Americano is most likely to be the Telephone continuation, Gaga & Beyonce go to Mexico, try to escape the police there, yadda yadda. What's your thought? Telephone Single Cover that is not the official telephone single cover. Branzy98 04:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) sorry i didnt know Branzy98 04:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) can you please rate my profile page out of 10 and tell me what you think of my remix albums that i designed and the born this way ball tour setlist i designed! also tell me what needs improving. thx! Branzy98 04:40, January 7, 2012 (UTC) is my profile good now? i added some more on how i became a little monster :) Branzy98 06:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) thankyou for liking my profile! do u have any lady gaga cd singles? Branzy98 06:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) wow! are u selling any? i've only got all of born this way and bad romance Branzy98 07:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) can u please send me some of ur fanmade covers? Branzy98 07:50, January 7, 2012 (UTC) do u like my new creation for the fame the remixes? Branzy98 08:44, January 7, 2012 (UTC) i have recieved it and they are amazing!!! i love them. i certainly will not put them under my name. you get all credit and i'll even put your gagapedia user page address on websites (if i make any). im working on one for 'reloaded' now. keep checking back to see if its on there. tell me what u think! thx alot!!! :) Branzy98 09:22, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hi michael, these album artwork are amazing! i love them so much! i would certainly love to see them updated! what do u think of my new album artwork i made? hope u like them!!! :) thankyou ;) Branzy98 23:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hi michael, yes i did make the other ones yesterday!! thankyou for your great comments on my covers!!! :) i would also love to see your already amazing covers completed! would i kindly be able to use them as album artwork for my ipod? thankyou!!! Branzy98 00:39, January 8, 2012 (UTC) thanx for lettin me use them as artwork 4 my ipod!!! im just about to upload another cover. tell me what u think... ;) Branzy98 im about to upload another cover tell me wat u think :) Branzy98 01:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) wow! what a co incidence! can u send me ur 1 so i can c it? im working on judas remixes pt 2 now. keep checking back to see if its there :) Branzy98 hi michael, i just added a cover which i think is the best of mine (in my opinion). tell me what u think!!! hope u like it :) Branzy98 01:58, January 8, 2012 (UTC) i did get ur email and ur xmas tree 1 is way better than mine!!! i love it!!! wat 1's ur fave of mine? Branzy98 02:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hi michael, the font what you want is called 'Still Time'. google 'Free Still Time Font Download' and click on a link 1 u trust. then just follow the on-screen instructions or wateva it says (it should say download or sumthin). if u use google chrome (which i do) it will appear on the bottom of the screen. once finnished downloading, click on the arrow next to it and click 'open in folder'. if u dont use google chrome u will hav 2 find the file u downloaded. once found, right click and press install. it wll appear in microsoft word next time u open it. enjoy! what do u think i should do for my next album cover? Branzy98 02:24, January 8, 2012 (UTC) my fave of ur covers is a tie between scheisse and dance in the dark remix. did u get ur font? Branzy98 02:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) i also like ur black jesus + amen fashion 1 too. Branzy98 02:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hey michael, i just made a cover for blueberry kisses. tell me wat u think :) Branzy98 03:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hi michael, i used 'Brush Script MT' for lady gaga on blueberry kisses cover. thankyou for those kind comments! i wll still b making some more so keep checking back! :) Branzy98 04:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hey michael, i have just made a new cover for speechless. tell me what u think... :) did u get the font u wanted? Branzy98 05:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hi michael, i just put an album cover on my profile page!!! tell me what u think... :) oh, sorry if i am being annoying by sending u all these messages (i just want advice from people who are good at making covers ;)) Branzy98 07:02, January 8, 2012 (UTC) i added another cover! tell me wat u think :) Branzy98 07:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) i've replaced so happy i could die with the font i think ur looking for. is it the font? Branzy98 07:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hi michael, i just made a new cover for so happy i could die with the fame monster font. tell me what u think... :) Branzy98 01:11, January 9, 2012 (UTC) hi michael, i am also 13. y did u wanna know how old i am? and so happy i could die certainly fits the fame monster theme, doesnt it! when you've finnished teeth, they'll be complete! keep checking back to see if i've added any more! Branzy98 01:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC) hi michael, have u been to any of gaga's concerts? i havent, but my parents promised me they would take me to the born this way ball world tour. i am still thinking on wat i wanna do with my next album cover. maybe remix pt3? do u live in qld, nsw, act, tas, vic, sa, wa or nt? Branzy98 03:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) heyy i added another 1 tell me wat u think :) Branzy98 05:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) heyy michael, what do u mean by the concept isn't right? (what's concept?) oh, and i live in Hervey Bay, QLD. do u think i should delete it? heyy michael, i just added another cover. again, tell me wat u think :) Branzy98 05:57, January 9, 2012 (UTC) heyy, i just added 2. 'the fame deluxe' and replaced electric chapel with what i think looks better. tell me wat u think :) Branzy98 06:32, January 9, 2012 (UTC)